Ricky Pucino/Quotes
Getting swirlie *No wait! Not again! NO WAY! *Don't do it! You'll regret this! SOMEDAY you will! *This isn't right...don't flush it! I'll fix your bike, come on! *I hate this school...I hate toilets! *I think Vance just let one go in there...UGH, I just tasted VANCE?!! *Friggin' figures...nothing goes right...no one ever takes me seriously, DAMN IT! Payback *I want him bloodied up, Hopkins. I’m sure it’s his fault I lost her. I know it! Attacking *I'm gonna break your chain! *You wanna mess with a Greaser? *I'm all geared up to crank you one! *I'm gonna wrench your head clean off, pal! Fighting *I'm gonna leave skidmarks all over﻿ you! *I just broke up with my chick and I'm gonna take it all out on your face! Winning a fight *Check it out, yeah! *Haha! Who rules? Who rules?! *You don’t got a hope in hell! *You shouldn’t even bother, jerkwad! *I’ll wrap this up nice and quick! *Never had a doubt, man. I had that! *I won! No big surprise, really. *Ricky wins when Ricky wants to win! Hit in the groin *Cheap son of a-sack me? Friggin' coward! uggh... Comment on successful bike trick *Sweet trick! But take care of that bike or she’ll leave you! … story of my life. *Surprised you didn’t stab your crank, hotshot. Comment on failed attempt at trick *Ha. Your forks are gonna be so worn! *Are you trying to trash your bike? Learn how to ride. Getting bullied *Let’s just pretend this never happened, Jimmy! Come on, let me be, please? *I'm sorry alright.. I'm so alone.. So pathetic.. *Alright, I'm not a man alright Jimmy, I lost my girl, don't do this to me Taunting the new kid *Hey rookie! You better learn quick that Johnny and the greasers won't take your crap! All Quotes During missions and others *Hey Jimmy, you want some help handing those losers? *We've got these guys. You go ahead. *There he is... with Lola! *You've been hanging around Lola. Johnny no like that, and now you gonna pay! *Get the guy on the balcony! *I was hoping you'd say that! *That nerd lied to us... he's not here. *Is that Algie.... On a girl's bike? *He got Norton! *911 is a joke! *You're going down! *The fuzz! Let's go! *Got a flat tire? *Why so slow? *Out of my way, slowpoke. *Sure... no problem. *.......(00 27) *My problem is I can't stop thinking about you, baby! *Whatever dude, she likes it. *First you gotta catch me! Suggesting to provide protection *Yeah, I'll watch your back, Jim! *No problem, Hopkins, I with you! ALLY About to Leave *Hey Jim, I got split, man... this is lame. *Listen Hopkins... I'm done with this crap. ALLY Help Me *Hey! Give me a hand over here! *Yo, man! What's with that? Getting knocked off bike *This bike's a heap. I can't do anything right. *Broken bike, broken bones and a broken heart. Damnit! Comment on successful bike trick *Sweet trick! But take care of that bike or she'll leave you! ... story of my life. *Surprised you didn't stab your crank, hotshot. Comment on failed attempt at trick *Ha. Your forks are gonna be so worn! *Are you trying to trash your bike? Learn how to ride. Stealing a bike *I can't watch you trash her anymore. I'll put grease is places you never knew existed. *Sorry, sucker! Me and my wrench got a date with your ride. *You don't deserve to ride this beauty! Has bike stolen from *Don't do it man! You don't know how to ride it! *That's my ride man, my life! I can't lose her, she's all I got left! *Aw, man! I was just about to lube her up! Her chainstay manual's snapping! Aw, freak! Winning a fight *Check it out, yeah! *Haha! Who rules? Who rules?! Knocked out *Oh... at least this numbs the pain in my heart... *Live fast... bike hard... never say die... *This ain't too bad... She'll feel bad for me. Maybe visit me in the hospital. *Please tell my girl... I never meant to lose her. *Looks like I'm a little rusty... a lot rusty. *I should stick to fixing bikes. When into him bump friend *Sorry boss. *Hey man. Look out. *Hah. Didn't see ya there. When into him bump others students and enemies *What the frig?! *Try that again, punk! *DON'T touch me. *Cut it out, loser! *Quit it, ya tool! *What're you, stupid? *Yer pissing me off. When into him bump Dropout (or Jim in their clothes) *Bite me, retard! Why don't you screw off and die? When into him bump Jim after him expelled *Screw off, Hopkins! You're like a rusty chain; useless. When into him bump Jock *Shouldn't you be rubbing down Mr. Burton and the rest of those butt slappers? When into him bump Nerd *Hey Poindexter, touch me again, and I'll stick yer nose in my smokes! When into him bump Prep *Back off, prep...you wouldn't wanna get grease on that designer shirt now, would ya? Getting hit with bike/car *Just my freaking luck. Lose the girl, get run over. What else, huh? What else?! *If I could stop thinking about her for one second, maybe I wouldn't get run over. *Doesn't anyone look where they're going?! Saying Goodbye *Yeah, I gotta go clean up my tools, you know? *Cool... uh talk to you later or something! *Damn, I gotta run! I got this thing, you know? Saying about something at the carnival *They should really grease the gears on that ride. So slow. *That ride would have been fun. I still love my girl. Starting a snowball fight *laugh* Now we're unbored *laugh* Loser! Calling friends for help *Guys! We got a rumble going on! *Get the aggressors! Do it! When chasing someone *I'm a well oiled machine! ... I'll get ya! ... Oh yeah! *Get back here, dork! For real, you are so DEAD! When someone hide from him *Yeah, keep running, Hopkins! You can't run forever! *I sure the wheel goes round! I'll kick your ass Jimmy! ... You hear me!? Out of breath *...Uh...Dammit...Dammit! Walking around talking to himself *She wouldn't left you if you'd just give her a bike... could've rode her to the sunset... ohhh... *......(02 47) *Maybe if I'd spent some time fixing the relationship instead of bikes, I could've kept her... *Can't fix my heart with a wrench... how could I? *All I need are my pin-ups... they will never let me down... heh heh. *Day by day... one day at a time Ricky. You could do this, you don't need anyone. Complaining *You know how much that pisses me off!? You know what that does to me inside? Dammit. *Now what? Seriously, what the hell am I supposed to do? When confused *I don't get it. What the hell? Marveling *Yeah, man! Nice one! *You rock, man! Real! During a conversation *Oh yeah? Well check this out. *So yeah, anyway. *You see Gary's been hanging around that new kid? That guy looks like trouble. *.......(03 26) *Lola lets do it for sure. It's driving Johnny crazy. Poor guy... love hurts, man. Flustered Huh? What the? You tryin' to scare me? Whoa, man! What's with the attitude? Come on, man! Settle down for a sec, alright? Category:Character Quotes